


Catnip.

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Do I see anyone complaining?, F/M, Gen, apparently you must be super attractive to work at StarFleet, humans are vulcan catnip, its funny i swear picture it, might be ooc but bear with me for thi, thats it thats the plot, this might qualify as crack but knowing Vulcans it doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Vulcans have often  found humans intellectually stimulating. Unfortunately, these are quiet attractive as well.





	Catnip.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there's a tumblr post about this concept. I love it with my whole little heart.

Michael is laughing at him.

 

If he was fully human, he thinks this is what would be classified as irritating, but as a (half) Vulcan, it simply is. Kaiidth.

Although he can admit, in the relative privacy of his own mind, that her laughter is … grating.

 

It wouldn’t be. Normally, he would be quiet satisfied with his ability to make Michael giggle like that.

Although, normally, he wouldn’t be focused on keeping his future bondmate and his Captain away from their abnormally attentive Vulcan colleagues, and having to - what was the expression Dr. McCoy had used? “Beat back suitors with a stick”. Illogical, but adequately descriptive of the current situation.Should it escalate any further, he may be forced to use an actual stick.

 

He was well aware of their conventional attractiveness. He had worked closely with Nyota at the academy, after all, and he continued to work with her, as well as working closely with Captain Kirk daily. Their combined intelligence alone would draw the attention of every Vulcan in the room, bonded or not. Combined with their …  _physical attributes,_  he should hardly be surprised at the attentions they were receiving. But this was approaching the ridiculous.

 

A small mercy, he supposed, was that Dr. McCoy was not in need of his services. He could only speculate how that would end.

Badly, most likely.

 

At which point Dr. S'gar Turkov T'lana turned to him and inquired whether the “ _fascinating"_  Dr. McCoy was attending this event as well.

 

Behind him, Michael erupted into giggles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you giggle, I still grin if I think about it too long!


End file.
